


Thy Lethal Melody

by rabbitholedownunder



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitholedownunder/pseuds/rabbitholedownunder
Summary: Syren, a girl mocked for a name that fits only too well, gets sucked into a world of violence, betrayal, romance, trickery, and otherworldly creatures as she begins to come into powers of her own.Right away she knows that she will never look at the world the same way, but through new eyes she sees something in the shadows that no one else does... something menacing and hungry...hungry for all that is light and good in the world. Without the ability to sense the looming presence, the inhabitants of this newfound world urge her to help them obliterate this darkness.But Syren isn’t so sure about helping them...because would it really be so bad to let the world fall to rot? Would it be so bad to let everything be destroyed so that a new beginning could take place? The clock is ticking as the enemy gains strength and Syren must decide what she will do... while the darkness harbors a peculiar interest in her...





	1. Siren

**Author's Note:**

> Elloj! I’m so glad you’ve decided to read my story! I have not published many of my works so don’t expect it to be brilliant at first. Please give feedback but no hate! Thx, and enjoy! ;D

Syren pulled her leather jacket closer, trying to keep out the icy air wipping around her as she strolled down Maine street. Her heeled boots clacked against the asphalt, creating a steady rhythm that kept time with her heartbeat. Night had fallen and Syren maintained a brisk walk, trying to get home quickly as she very well knew the dangers of staying out late at night. Even now, merely thirty minutes after the sun had set, she could feel eyes following her every movement, see shadows move around in the darker parts of alleys and cornerways. Nobody would come to her aid if something happened to her. Not at this time. But... a small tickle in her throat, more like a hum than anything else reminded her that she needn’t hurry, that she would not need anyone to come to her aid should she find trouble. Like a soldier following a direct order she slowed her steps, combing to an almost lazy saunter. Ahead of her a street light flickered on, its yellowish glow barely lighting up the sidewalk around it. In her peripheral view she saw a silhouette moving in time with her across the street. Unbothered she continued on but kept a tab on its movements so that whoever it was wouldn’t be able to sneak up on her, and so she would be ready to react accordingly if they did.


	2. The Song Within

Strangers P.O.V.

He had heard the rumors. He had listened with a vague curiosity as the people that lived on the streets and prowled the night recounted various tales of a female with the voice of an angel. An angel of death. She sang you to sleep eternal, they would say, never to wake and then would go her merry way. She didn’t hesitate. And there was nothing to ward against it.

Naturally Sarnon waved away the idea of a girl who could kill with just her voice. He placed it on the fiction shelf of his mind, where other tales just as barbaric and unrealistic were often stored. Never looked at, only sitting in the farthest corner and serving him only amusement. But when he had far more than just a handful of people telling him of similar encounters, all with seemingly the same girl... well he couldn’t truly ignore it. And so, he heaved the tale from that dark corner of his and decided to look at it again. Then he gathered those who had come to him and listened as they retold him of how she had caught their friends stealing and when they had tried to take care of her- _for they couldn’t have her telling the police, now could they? No, might as well add murder to the pathetic list of robbery_.- she had simply whispered something in their ear and they had seen them fall. And once they were down, how she had given a soft chuckle, visible only in the way that her lips twitched up and her breath fogged on the air, and turned away, disappearing into the night.

It seemed so silly. So impossible. And yet he found himself oddly curious, eager even, to find out if these tales amounted to anything. And so that was how, three days after searching and thirty minutes after sunset, he found himself walking along the sidewalk in the dark near the bar she was said to frequent. How he saw- perhaps it was fate, or just mere coincidence- a feminine figure walking along the sidewalk parallel to him. How he felt deep in his gut that it was her and continued to watch her, walking in time with her, never removing his gaze from her figure. And how he would undoubtedly either die with his answer or miracle of miracles survive with it.


End file.
